nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wrath (2017 version)
Wrath the fox, otherwise known as 'Project Wavelength', Project 'W', or 'Wade' by his foster mother Ophelia, is a biological and psychic experiment created by the Gunsect Corporation under the United Federation. Wrath was created for the sole purpose of being an 'anti-experiment' experiment, or G.U.N's hunter of rogue experiments. However, in an ironic twist of fate one villain(ess) known as Dr.Ophelia Daniel was able to free Wrath as a young boy while she was herself taken captive in an underground research laboratory. While the doctor tried to teach Wrath at a young age to have the best 'normal' life he could, nevertheless eventually he would come to the conclusion that he was one living weapon. Wrath's Bad Egg Unit codename is 'Psychic Vampire'. Appearance: As a child Wrath appeared as a nerdy brown and tan fured fox. On the outside he seems like your average child with glasses and green eyes, but on the inside he is a complete and utter monster. History: Abilities: *Teleportation: Wrath can teleport in short distances, but in a very rapid pace, unlike his prime clone who can teleport longer distances, but only every so often. *Psychic Blast: Wrath can fire intense beams of focused anger at his foes with his mind. *Psychic Drain: Wrath's signature move, using his psychic powers he can literally drain his opponents of their energy. (This is usually seen with side effects like one feeling sore, unfocused, and tired). *Anger Consumption: (Cancelled), Wrath used to have the ability to power his psychic powers by the negative emotions around him. Thus the brainwaves of his enemies could fuel hid psychic powers and make them more intense. *Marksmanship *Psycho Blade: Wrath's primary melee attack is conjuring up a pure psychic power made 'knife' construct to stab into enemies. Weaknesses: *Wrath is biologically nearsighted, (as his prime clone, Jared the Fox has myopia). Thus Wrath has to constantly wear glasses, if these glasses were to come off his eyes would become blurry. *Physically weak: Dispite working out, Wrath is really shoddy in melee due to the fact his biological counterpart wasn't known for punching well. *When stabbed, Psycho Blade doesn't cause actual damage, but rather nerve damage. *Too much teleporting and his mind can tire out. *Upon teleporting, Wrath makes a distinct 'phoom' sound, when he teleports back into real space there is a split second one could counter him teleportning next to him or from behind by listening into this sound and timing properly for a counter. Trivia: *Originally Wrath had sort of a New York 'yankee' like demeanor, however this was changed to where Wrath has an African American like background with mannerisms seen in places like Atlanta, GA. *Wrath is the only 'Otaku' character Grief has ever made, thus he is one of the very few characters of Jared, (other than Grief loving Gundams), who actually likes Japanese animation. *This also means that Wrath has an interest in fighting games like Tekken, Capcom fighting games, Mortal Kombat, and Street Fighter. Theme Song: Category:Characters Category:Jared's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Foxes Category:Clones Category:Males Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Telekinetics Category:Gun Users Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil